


Are You Ready?

by orphan_account



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: M/M, Mukami brothers - Freeform, Tsukinami brothers - Freeform, sakamaki brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuma feels angry at a certain someone and needs to vent. His target? Shin.





	

     Yuma had always loved working in his garden. It gave him sense of peace. So when he went outside and noticed that something had trampled his carrots, he was not pleased. He muttered a curse under his breath as he started to pull the ruined ones out of the ground.

     "Tut, tut. Language," he heard a smug voice say. Yuma looked up.

     "You!"

     "Me," was the reply. There standing precariously on top of the fence was Shin Tsukinami in his one-eyed glory.

     "Oi, what are you doing here?! Did _you_ ruin my garden."

     "Maybe."

     "Fuck you! Besides, if your here for Yui, your late. She just left."

     "I'm not here for her. In truth, I'm just bored."

     "Well then be bored somewhere else. I don't have time for-" Suddenly Yuma stopped talking. He looked into Shin's bright gold eye. Shin stared at him with a puzzled look.

     "Why are you staring at me-Ahhhh!" Yuma reached up and pushed Shin off the fence, catching him bridal style. 

     "What are you doing?! Mmmph!" He felt Yuma's lips against his. Shin froze and looked at him.

     "What was that?! Why did you do that?!" Shin screamed as soon as Yuma pulled away for air.

     "That was the beginning of the punishment you get for destroying my garden. Don't try to escape or I'll make it hurt more." As he said this, he looked down at Shin's cute, blushing face. Oh, this was going to be fun.


End file.
